Falcomon (Ikuto Noguchi)
Ikuto and Falcomon= |-|Peckmon= |-|Crowmon= |-|Ravemon= |-|Ravemon Burst Mode= |-|Leviamon= Summary Ikuto Noguchi or Keenan Crier in the dub is one of the main protagonists of Digimon Savers. He is a boy who was sent to the Digital World on accident when he was a baby and as such was raised by Digimon. His partner Digimon is Falcomon. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, Possibly 4-A | 3-C | 1-C | 1-C Name: Ikuto Noguchi/Keenan Crier | Falcomon Origin: Digimon Savers/Data Squad Gender: Male for Ikuto | Genderless, but treated as male for Falcomon Age: 10 for Ikuto | Unknown for Falcomon Classification: Human, Tamer | Rookie level Vaccine Attribute Bird Digimon Powers and Abilities: Falcomon-Ravemon BM=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Air Manipulation, Flight, Ninjutsu | All previous Abilities, Fire Manipulation | All previous Abilities, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Savage Emperor, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Can banish opponents to the Dark Area where they are erased into nonexistence) | All previous abilities, Electricity Manipulation, Sword Mastery. |-|Leviamon=Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 5, 7 and 8; Will exist for as long as evil and darkness itself exists. Also reliant on the Sin of Envy), Conceptual Manipulation (stated to have created the foundation for all wickedness in the Digital World. Exists in every universe in the Digimon Multiverse simultaneously, Being defeated inflicts a proportional amount of "karma" on his opponent (Including space-time erasure and the like), Can exist outside of 3-D space, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Destruction, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (Mid-Godly. All Demon Lords negate resurrection and rebirth, this includes coming back from non-existence), Power Mimicry (Inherits the powers of those he absorbs), Acausality (Type 1), Abstract Existence (Embodies the Sin of Envy in which is a primal factor of the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation, Acausality, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Leviamon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Resistance to Conceptual Attacks (Resisted getting his very concept attacked by Boltboutamon) and Existence Erasure. Attack Potency: Large Building level (Equal to other Child Digimon such as Agumon) | Island level (Fought GeoGreymon) | At least Large Star level, Possibly Multi-Solar System level (Viciously ripped apart Gizumon XT, who's previous form could easily fight three perfect class digimon) | Galaxy level (Via scaling to other Mega level Digimon) | Complex Multiverse level (Can fight the likes of Leopardmon. Should be comparable to ShineGreymon Burst Mode), Bypasses Conventional Durability with Savage Emperor | Complex Multiverse level (Defeated various members of the SGDL and was given Leviamon Power. Fought and defeated a full powered Lucemon Falldown Mode with the other DATS Members and managed to survive a battle against him in his Satan Mode.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep pace with Champion level Digimon) | FTL (Dodged Sunflowmon's Sunshine Beam) | At least FTL (Faster than RizeGreymon) | At least FTL (Equal to MirageGaogamon) | Immeasurable (Kept pace with Leopardmon) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Lucemon who is far above the other SGDL) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galaxy Class | Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Large Building level | Island level | At least Large Star level, Possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level | Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level (Tanked hits from Lucemon FM and survived a battle against him in his Satan Mode.) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended range, A few dozen meters with projectiles | At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Digivice | Shuriken | Katana Intelligence: While Ikuto is young and inexperienced, Falcomon is a very strategic and experienced fighter. As a highly skilled ninja he is very talented at outwitting his opponents and using stealth to hit them off guard. Weaknesses: Ikuto is still young and kind of brash and as such will likely act on impulse sometimes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Falcomon *'Scratch Smash:' Scratches with its wing claws. *'Ninja Blade:' Rapidly throws throwing stars. *'Firecracker Smokescreen:' Drops exploding bamboo cylinders. *'Wind Blade:' Flaps wings to produce a wind that can cut like a blade. *'Shadow Screen:' Use digital ninjutsu to confuse the enemy. *'Falco Rush:' Tramps on the opponent's head while in the air. Peckmon *'Spiral Claw:' Spins around and drives one of his feet into the adversary. *'Thousand Beak:' Creates shadow clones to rapidly peck his enemies. *'Kunai Wing:' Throws kunai-like sharp, bladed feathers that explode. *'Burning Spiral:' A flaming version of Spiral Claw. *'Meakeri:' A powerful front kick. *'Tsuyoi Maekeri:' An even more powerful front kick. Crowmon *'Savage Emperor:' Concentrates the energy produced from the Dokkosho on both of its wings in its foreleg, then fires it, causing its opponent to have its digital cells disassembled to a state of "0"s and "1"s. *'Black Feather:' Transforms the surrounding 3 km into a dark night by means of the black light emitted by its jet-black feathers. *'Fire Jewels:' Shoots fireballs from the "Dokkosho" on both wings. *'Flaming Claw:' Attacks with fiery claws. *'Dokkosho:' Fires a golden beam from the "Dokkosho" on both wings. *'Sun Bird:' Creates a small sun and attacks with super heat. Ravemon *'Spiral Raven Claw': Raises the sharp nails on its left arm and then performs a rotating charge at the opponent. *'Blast Wing:' Cuts the opponent to pieces with its left wing. *'Celestial Blade:' Strikes the opponent with the Chouou-maru, which releases a blade of dark lightning of tremendous destructive power. *'Raven Claw:' Slashes enemy with left hand. *'Shadow Pierce:' Throws feathers of Chrome Digizoid from his right wing *'Moushūgeki:' Dashes at the enemy and slashes. *'Yami Tatsumaki:' Releases a black tornado from right wing. Ravemon Burst Mode *'Crimson Formation:' Enlarges its wings to a gigantic size and releases a dark purple aura. *'Mourning Dance:' Furiously performs a terrible and wild dance of violence. *'Lightning Thrust:' Stabs the opponent in a flash of thunder with its dark purple aura. Leviamon * Biting Crush '(''Rostrum, Lat: Snout): Destroys everything with its gigantic jaws. * '''Tail Strike (Cauda, Lat: Tail): Mows everything down with its long tails. * Thunder Breath (Anima, Lat: Breath): Breathes fire along with a roaring sound. * Duo-Tail Strike (Duo Cauda, Lat: Two Tails): Uses its forked tail to take down the opponent. Keys: Falcomon | Peckmon | Crowmon | Ravemon | Burst Mode | Savers: Another Mission Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Birds Category:Ninjas Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Water Users Category:Sound Users Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Sea Monsters Category:Seven Great Demon Lords (Digimon) Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users